Revenge
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Will Katums get what he deserves? - DL, part 12 of the history series


**Summary: Will Katums get what he deserves? - DL, part 12 of the history series**

**Author's note: There will be one more part of the series. Then I'll post a sequel to this series, called 'The Golden Years Of Love'. I hope you'll read it as well. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

When he had gone to bed with Lindsay a couple of hours earlier, Danny had already felt like something was different. He didn't really know what, but somehow he felt like something was wrong. He'd even go so far and say he felt like he was watched.

He quickly pushed the thought away though. Why should he feel like he was watched? On his way back home he had been careful, making sure that no one followed him. He couldn't be sure if he had really been alone though. New York was big, New York was noisy, even at night.

But as much as Danny had tried to push those thoughts away, it hadn't worked. Now he was lying in his bed, still fully awake, staring towards the ceiling. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a noise; a light sigh coming from Lindsay. She moved in his arms lightly, closing hers a little tighter around him.

Looking down at her, Danny smiled briefly before he turned serious again. He was amazed by how much he cared about this woman. How much he wanted her and needed her. It had been horrible when she and her father Dr Hammerback had to leave the city to make sure no one could get close to them.

Obviously he hadn't been the only one who had been fighting with this fact. Only a bit later Lindsay had appeared at his front door again, telling him she needed to be around him. Now she was there, lying in his bed, tightly cuddled against him. And he knew that actually it was a mistake. He wanted her to be safe. But as long as Katums was out there and his plan hadn't worked yet, it was dangerous for her to be around him, even to be in this city.

But Lindsay was stubborn, just like him. She had stayed. Danny couldn't deny he was glad she was there; he didn't want her to be anywhere else than in his arms, snuggling against him. But he also wanted her to be safe. And so he had to hurry. He had to catch Katums, as fast as possible.

Another noise caught his attention. This time it wasn't coming from his sleeping girlfriend though. It was a completely different noise and if he wasn't completely wrong, it came from outside his apartment door. Briefly he wondered if he had only imagined the noise, but then he heard it again.

"What was that?" Lindsay's voice mumbled. Obviously she had just woken up as well.

"You heard that, too?" Danny asked her, looking down at her again. Lindsay moved a bit until she could face him, nodding.

"Yes. Maybe one of your neighbours came home?" she suggested. "It sounded like someone's out there."

But Danny shook his head. Of course she could be right. His instinct was telling him something different though. He had heard it, twice. There was someone out there, he agreed. But if it was one of his neighbours coming home, it would sound differently, so much he knew from own experience while lying awake a couple of nights, listening to people coming in and leaving again. These noises were different. And combined with the fact that he felt like he was watched by someone caused a suspicion to form in his mind.

"Stay here," he told her, getting up. He could feel Lindsay staring at him in confusion.

"Why? What are you doing?" she asked, almost whispering. Instinctively she wrapped her blanket tighter around her body, only covered by a thin, white sleeping dress.

"I'll check out where this noise came from. Stay here and don't make a noise," he told her quietly.

While Lindsay stayed in his bed, Danny quickly dressed into his pants and a shirt. He grabbed his pistol which he had set onto the night stand next to the bed. With his girlfriend's eyes resting on him all the time, Danny slowly started to approach the door.

Once again he could hear the noise, this time closer to his apartment door. There was definitely someone in front of his apartment; he didn't have a doubt. Briefly Danny turned around to gaze into his bedroom. Lindsay was still sitting on the bed, staring at him with huge eyes. He knew she could feel the danger as well. With a silent gesture he told her to stay hidden in the bedroom. Nodding, she got up from the bed and disappeared behind the wall that separated the bedroom from the hallway.

Danny had reached the front door now. He still didn't know what exactly was happening. Everything he knew was that someone was out there and that his instinct told him they were in danger. His heart was racing, his hands clenching around his gun, ready for whoever was waiting out there. He had a suspicion. Since he and Flack had left the bar he had this look in his mind; this look Katums had given him when the two of them had left. He had been careful, not willing to give Katums a chance to find out who he really was. Somehow he got the feeling the man had already figured out what he wasn't supposed to know though.

But before he could think about what to do next, suddenly the situation changed. A shot echoed through the silence of the night, hitting the lock of the door. He just managed to jump backwards when the door was slammed open with so much force it smashed against the wall, allowing the visitor free access to the apartment. Danny instantly recognized the man standing in his apartment now; Daniel Katums.

But Danny didn't need a second to recover from the sudden turn of events. Being trained for such situations and with the fact that his girlfriend was hiding in his bedroom, his instincts kicked in immediately. Before Katums could even notice him in the dark of the apartment, he launched forward. Using the moment of surprise, he tackled the man down.

Katums though also didn't suffer long from his surprise. The moment he slammed down onto the floor, he turned around, his pistol still tightly in his hand. Being prepared, Danny managed to grab the other man's hand. With as much force as possible, he slammed it against the wall. Katums yelled out on pain, having no other chance but drop the pistol. With his knee, Danny kicked it out of reach, now pointing his own one at the man beneath him.

"Don't move!" he shouted, pointing the gun at Katums' face. The other man was staring up at him, still with the all too familiar cold and self confidence in his eyes; even now he seemed to think he was the one with the power.

"You won't shoot me," Katums said, laughing dangerously. "You're as coward as all the other cops out there."

"You think so?" Danny asked back, pressing the muzzle of his gun against the man's temple. With his other hand still closed around Katums' wrists, he smashed him back onto the floor. Watching the arrogant smirk plastered over the man's face caused his hate to increase in no time. "Believe me, I don't have a problem with shooting you. It's easy for me, don't worry about that."

Katums still didn't seem to understand the situation he was in. Instead he had noticed a movement in the bedroom.

"Lindsay, baby, don't you think I know you're in there?" he shouted, the tone in his voice revealing what he'd do the moment he got her into his fingers. "I have to say it wasn't nice of you to go to his idiot here. You..."

But before he could say more, Katums yelled out in pain once again. A pulsing pain was spreading from where the pistol had hit his forehead. Once again he was staring back at Danny, who was glaring at him, pure hate in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed between clenched teeth, pressing the pistol against Katums' temple again. "Where are you idiots of friends who follow you like a shadow?"

"I don't need anyone to get what I'm supposed to have," Katums hissed back. The grin had disappeared from his lips and hate was also present in his eyes now. "She is mine. You did a huge mistake, Milano. Or should I better say Messer? I knew she was seeing someone else. When I saw you in my bar I didn't need much imagination to know it's you. But obviously you didn't understand something. This bitch belongs to me and no one has the right to take anything that's mine."

"And you made another mistake," Danny replied coldly. With one quick motion he pulled Katums up from the floor and turned him around. Forcefully he pulled the man's arms behind his back, pressing his knee into Katums' back while he held the muzzle of the pistol against the back of his head. "Never break into my apartment. And especially never call my girlfriend a bitch! If I was you I'd shut up now." To emphasise his words, he pushed the pistol against Katums' head, causing him to yell once again the moment his face hit against the floor roughly.

Looking up he found Lindsay peeking out of the bedroom. He could still see the fear in her eyes, could see she was shivering lightly.

"Give me my handcuffs, please. They're in the top drawer of the night stand," he told her.

Lindsay nodded silently. She briefly disappeared before she returned, handing the wish object to him. Quickly Danny closed the handcuffs around Katums' wrists.

"You won't get away with that," the other man hissed.

This time it was Danny's turn to laugh. "You think I won't? What are you supposed to do? You came alone because you were convinced a woman belongs to you and you have the right to get her back, no matter how and no matter what you did to her before. When your so called friends find out what happened to you, they will run. Do you seriously think they will stay to defend you? No, they will run to save themselves. But you know what? We'll catch them as well. And then you'll go to where you're supposed to be and you won't leave the prison again, believe me." To Lindsay, who was still staring at the two men in front of her in fear, but not able to go back into her hiding place, he added, "Call my boss, Mac Taylor. The number you find on the paper next to the telephone.

While Lindsay headed to the telephone to call his boss and inform him that they caught Katums, Danny took care of the handcuffed man. He wasn't surprised Katums had given up on fighting back. Slowly the man started to realise that now that he was arrested, he didn't have much chances anymore. His jealousy and arrogance had brought him into this situation, had caused him to become careless. He had to accept that this time he hadn't won.


End file.
